Torrent
by gorgeous.nightmare13
Summary: Las hembras regalo estaban listas para conocer al mundo y su instructora Scarlett sería la encargada de mostrarles como defenderse de los hombres. Aunque se encontrará con un macho de las nuevas especies del que ni ella se podrá resistir.
1. Chapter 1

El tiempo había pasado y las nuevas especies lograron encontrar más hembras regalo. Mist y Light habían sido salvadas y vivían felices junto con Mabel y Tiny. Ellas aún no estaban listas para abrirse a los hombres o para darles su confianza, pero con el tiempo querían contribuir en su comunidad, tener un empleo y vivir vidas más normales. Breeze solicitó permiso a Justice para permitirles tener empleos y pasar tiempo con las demás especies. Tiger mencionó que por seguridad lo mejor sería que tuvieran un entrenamiento básico de defensa, al menos para sentirse más seguras. Kit se ofreció para entrenarlas ya que estaba harta de tener que estar cuidando a las hembras regalo pero ella no contaba con la paciencia para enseñarles adecuadamente.

Jessie escuchó lo que sucedía y le dijo a Justice que conocía a alguien que podía enseñar autodefensa y era de confianza, había sido amiga suya de la infancia y de vez en cuando hablaba con ella. Justice dudó pero su compañera le dio un beso y le pidió que lo intentara.

Días después, Scarlett llegó con una sonrisa en su rostro a la reserva. Habían llevado ahí a las hembras regalo ya que era más seguro porque había menos humanos. En la entrada le quitaron una pistola y un cuchillo que llevaba consigo, los oficiales se rieron al retirarle las armas ya que parecía inofensiva. Breeze la había revisado y le dio la bienvenida, llevándola al hotel con las demás hembras. Habían separado un piso solo para ellas.

Scarlett pudo platicar con las hembras regalo y con Breeze, entró en confianza y cenaron juntas. El segundo día sintió curiosidad y salió a conocer la zona. A pocos metros del edificio sintió que la tomaban de la espalda intentando secuestrarla, ella dio un codazo rompiéndole la nariz a su atacante y logró salir de su agarre. Le dio una patada y sintió que otros brazos la sujetaban apartándola de él. Volvió a forcejear y con otro codazo logró caer al suelo, vio que la persona que la había sujetado para no seguir atacando a su agresor era una nueva especie, se apresuró y tomó la arma que tenía el oficial de las especies en su cintura.

-Creí que las nuevas especies no nos harían daño, ¿Estás con él? No te tengo miedo y te dispararé- dijo Scarlett sujetando el arma.

-Scar no hagas eso! Hace mucho que no te veía pero sigues siendo la misma- Jessie dijo mientras aparecía con Justice.

Scarlett dejó de apuntar con el arma y se relajó al ver a su amiga.

-Lo siento, el equipo de seguridad no estaba seguro de que fueras capaz de defenderte y querían ver tus habilidades- dijo Jessie mientras la abrazaba.

-Bueno, supongo que pasé la prueba- dijo Scarlett sonriendo- creo que le rompí la nariz a mi atacante, espero no se vuelva a repetir, si él no me hubiera detenido lo pude haber matado.

-No pensábamos que esto iba a pasar. Él es Trey de seguridad y él que le salvó la vida es Brass. Él es mi compañero Justice y él que está a su lado es Tiger, el jefe de seguridad.

-Mucho gusto, soy Scarlett, aquí tienes creo que ya no la necesito- dijo Scarlett dándole la pistola robada a Brass.

-Deberías entrenar más Brass, no es posible que una simple humana te desarme- dijo Tiger riéndose.

-Ella no es simple- dijo Brass.

Scarlett sonrió. Ella era alta y delgada. Su cabello era negro azabache y muy largo, su piel era ligeramente aperlada y tenía los ojos azules. Estaba en buena forma física y cualquiera que la viera se impresionaría con su belleza.

-Empezarás las clases mañana, esta noche acompáñanos a cenar- dijo Justice.

-Sigo sin estar segura de que las hembras regalo estén seguras con machos a su alrededor, no me malentiendas ella es impresionante pero él que la atacó fue un humano que pasaría si uno de los nuestros se siente atraído por ellas, no es por ofender pero no creo que puedas vencerlo- dijo Breeze mientras miraba el frágil cuerpo de Scarlett.

-No planeaba enseñarles a matar y a atacar, solo como defenderse y huir, para dañarlas primero tendría que alcanzarlas- dijo Scarlett sonriendo y estirando sus piernas.

-Te atraparían en un segundo- dijo Breeze sin prestarle atención.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Antes de que Breeze pudiera contestar Scarlett subió por un muro y comenzó a correr, Breeze comenzó a seguirla y empezó a correr más rápido cuando vio que se acercaba a la zona salvaje. Todos fueron tras ellas, Scarlett era más rápida que la mayoría de las hembras humanas que habían conocido, brincaba obstáculos y se movía entre los árboles lo que confundía su olor con el del bosque.

Ya adentrada en el bosque, Scarlett vio a un macho especie y se acercó a él, le sujetó el brazo y lo miró.

-Me están siguiendo, ¿puedes ayudarme?

Él la levantó en brazos y Breeze llegó un segundo después.

-Eso no es justo estaba por alcanzarte.

-He encontrado ayuda y estoy a salvo como cualquier otra hembra regalo entrenada lo pudo haber hecho.

-Torrent bájala por favor, ella no está en peligro, ya debes de saber que han venido nuevas hembras a la reserva y ella ha venido a enseñarles, su nombre es Scarlett.

Llegaron Justice cargando a Jessie, Tiger y Trey sorprendidos de ver a Scarlett en brazos de Torrent.

-No pensé que vinieras a eso, de haber sabido te pude haber presentado a algunos machos en el bar- dijo Jessie mientras se reía y le guiñaba el ojo.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo- dijo Scarlett riendo y bajando de los brazos de Torrent- él creyó que estaba en problemas y me quiso ayudar, muchas gracias.

-Está bien, probaste que puedes sobrevivir, vamos a cenar algo- dijo Jessie tomando a su amiga del brazo.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron los días y Scarlett entrenaba a las hembras regalo e incluso a algunas compañeras humanas que querían estar en forma, al principio tendría que entrenar a las hembras regalo para darles acondicionamiento físico para posteriormente mostrarles técnicas de defensa. Le pidieron a Scarlett que se mantuviera alejada de la zona salvaje, ya que las especies más peligrosas vivían ahí. Scarlett recordó a Torrent y no se asustó, era fuerte y con un aspecto más brusco que el de Justice o el de Tiger pero no le dio miedo correr a sus brazos para protección.

Scarlett aún le recordaba y quería darle las gracias, sabía que las nuevas especies amaban las galletas por lo que preparó un montón y las llevó a donde lo había encontrado la primera vez con la esperanza de verlo. Estaba nerviosa y algo dentro de ella quería verlo, se puso un poco de labial rojo y delineador negro para resaltar sus ojos, una trenza con un listón rojo mantenía su cabello arreglado, sonrió cuando salía de su cuarto con las galletas. Cuando estaba en esa zona donde había visto a Torrent la primera vez, escuchó un ruido que la desconcertó y se asustó al ver perros muy grandes gruñendo muy cerca de ella, tiró las galletas con la esperanza de que se las comieran en lugar de a ella y gritó fuertemente.

Torrent escuchó un grito y supo que algo estaba mal, corrió y al llegar vio a la humana jugando con los perros que habían llevado por ser demasiado agresivos para estar con los humanos. La miró mientras ella les hablaba y los tranquilizaba.

-Yo solo quería darte las gracias por intentar salvarme aquel día, te hice galletas pero se las comieron, no te preocupes no soy muy buena repostera y me habían quedado muy mal para serte sincera- dijo Scarlett sonriendo cuando lo miró, tenía las piernas y el rostro manchados por haber estado con los perros y uno le había hecho rasguños en su vestido cuando jugaba con ella.

-Mi cabaña está cerca, ven te limpiarás y luego te acompañaré al hotel para que estés segura- dijo Torrent- no deberías estar sola por aquí, es peligroso, ¿no te asignaron a alguien que te cuidara?

-Sí, pero no me dejan venir a esta zona, le dije a Brass que iría a entregar unas galletas, solo no mencioné a donde- dijo ella.

Torrent no le contestó, parecía enojado por su visita.

-Me dijeron que en la zona salvaje ponían a las especies menos civilizadas, ¿eres peligroso?

-¿Lo parezco?

Ambos sabían que él no le haría daño.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?- dijo Scarlett mientras seguía a Torrent.

-Yo cuido a los animales de esta zona, de mí dependen y me gusta estar aquí para cuidarlos y asegurarme que estén bien.

-Lo entiendo, a mí también me gustan los animales.

-Fue sorprendente lo que hiciste con los perros, ellos no son domésticos.

-Al principio me asusté y pensé en correr pero supuse que me podrían atrapar y me iría peor, prefería intentar calmarlos y funcionó. Les tuve que dar tus galletas, mañana haré más, espero me queden mejor.

-No lo hagas, la zona es peligrosa no vuelvas a venir.

-Las enviaré, mejor aún, ¿puedes ir mañana a la banca que está cerca del muro? Puedo entregártelas cuando salga a correr en la tarde.

-Está bien, solo con que no cruces otra vez.

La cabaña de Torrent era hermosa, Scarlett miraba todo con sus grandes ojos mientras él sacaba una camiseta suya.

-Dúchate y ponte esto, al terminar iremos al hotel.

-Gracias- Scarlett entró al baño y se retiró el vestido que llevaba, estaba roto por los rasguños de los perros, no sabía si conservarlo o tirarlo. Sintió el agua en su cuerpo y se relajó, los perros la habían tensado y Torrent parecía molesto con ella. Se terminó de duchar y se retiró el poco maquillaje que llevaba. Su cabello ahora estaba suelto y mojado, se habían hecho suaves ondas que le llegaban hasta su cintura. Torrent se excitó al verla así, lucía hermosa y su camiseta dejaba sus piernas al descubierto, parecía tan dulce con su cara lavada y su cabello suelto. Él quería llevarla a su cuarto y montarla pero sabía que no era lo correcto y que las humanas querían más que sólo sexo.

Sonó el celular de Scarlett y ella lo miró asustada, era Brass.

-¿Qué pasa Scar te has ido hace mucho y solo ibas a entregar un regalo, está todo bien?

-Si Brass, estoy bien, no te asustes, me he distraído con un amigo pero no llegaré tarde.

-Está bien, aquí te espero, ¿quieres ver una película conmigo hoy? Puedo ir por una cuando vaya por la cena.

-Claro, eso me gustaría, te veo en la noche.

-¿Qué película deseas ver?

-Me da igual, sorpréndeme.

-Te veo más tarde.

Cuando colgó el teléfono vio que Torrent lucía más enojado que antes. Él no soportaba la idea de que Brass estuviera con ella, ella era mucho para él. Ella era demasiado para cualquier macho.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación, Scarlett

-Puedes decirme Scar, todos me llaman así, de pequeña me decían Carly pero después del accidente me comenzaron a decir Scar por la cicatriz.

-¿Qué accidente?

Ella levantó la camiseta y mostró una gran marca en su muslo. La cicatriz no la hacía menos atractiva al contrario, cuando ella mostró su muslo él no pudo evitar sentir su miembro endureciéndose.

-Cuando tenía 21 años me intentaron violar, no sabía cómo defenderme correctamente pero había visto documentales en la televisión. Luché por huir pero el violador me lastimó con una navaja, no me gusta la cicatriz pero me recuerda lo fuerte que fui, luché contra él y logré huir. Las personas comenzaron a decirme lo afortunada que era de que no me hubiera violado o incluso matado, yo sólo podía agradecer el poco conocimiento de autodefensa que tenía, aprendí más técnicas y entrené muy duro. Tiempo después comencé a dar clases para prevenir que otras mujeres vivieran lo que yo viví. Cuando Jessie me contó lo de las hembras regalo y lo que habían sufrido, no me pude negar, es por eso que vine a la reserva.

Torrent solo la miraba, su historia y sus sentimientos eran nobles. Su excitación se había esfumado cuando supo acerca de su sufrimiento, ella también había sido maltratada y él no sabía si ella estaba lista para tener relaciones con alguien.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia el hotel. Ella se sonrojó cuando él la cargo- No tienes que cargarme, puedo caminar y correr yo sola.

Él no contestó solo continuó corriendo hacia el hotel, llegando a su habitación la dejó y la cubrió con una sábana para que Brass no le viera las piernas. Ella se puso su ropa y dejó la camiseta de Torrent en su cama, su olor la hipnotizaba, moría por dormir con ella. Brass entró a la habitación con la cena y una película mirando a Torrent confundido.

-Gracias por todo enserio, prométeme que mañana te veré para darte las galletas, me esforzaré mucho para que me queden mejor, si no me ves en la banca tendré que cazarte- dijo Scarlett sonriéndole.

-Te veré ahí.

Torrent salió de la habitación pero no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que Brass estaba con su mujer. No, ella no era su mujer pero él la deseaba y la quería solo para él. Estaba inquieto y decidió vigilarlos. Ella era hermosa, había terminado su cena y charlaban, él puso la película en el reproductor y al comenzar la película ella no paraba de reír. Se acabó la película y Brass se despedía de ella, Torrent se sintió más seguro al ver al macho saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Has tenido sexo con Torrent? Llegaste con una prenda suya y parecías haber tomado una ducha en su cabaña- comentó Brass.

-No, solo le llevé un regalo, pero sin querer me ensucié y mi ropa se rasgó, él me hizo el favor de prestarme una de sus camisetas.

-Le diste un regalo y estuviste desnuda en su casa y aun así no te tomó- dijo Brass extrañado- Eres muy delgada para uno de los nuestros, tal vez por eso no le llames la atención.

El corazón de ella se hizo pedazos, nunca se había sentido acomplejada por su físico, ya que la mayoría de los humanos la consideraban linda y en forma. El hecho de no resultarle atractiva a Torrent la hizo sentirse triste.

-No te pongas triste, me gustaría compartir sexo contigo si eso es lo que deseas- continuó Brass al notar la tristeza en los ojos azules de Scarlett.

-Gracias Brass, pero no estoy interesada en tener sexo contigo, me iré a dormir- dijo Scarlett y cerró la puerta.

Torrent quería matarlo, primero le dijo que no le resultaba atractiva y luego se había ofrecido a tener sexo con ella, odiaba a Brass y ya no lo quería cerca de su humana. Scarlett se puso la camiseta de Torrent para dormir y pudo descansar tranquilamente con su olor.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett estaba casi feliz de que los perros la atacaran, pudo ver a Torrent y la segunda vez que hizo las galletas quedaron mejor. Le dio unas a Brass y hecho unas en una bolsa antes de comenzar a correr, dio dos vueltas al lugar antes de que Torrent llegara. Scarlett se sentía atraída por la nueva especie, era fuerte y musculoso. Nunca había notado la gran similitud que tenía con ella, él también tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran azules aunque no tan claros.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Scarlett sonriendo.

-No puedo con ese olor.

Ella suavemente olfateó su cuerpo pero no notó un gran olor perceptible, recordó que las especies tenían un mejor olfato- lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría.

-Gracias por las galletas, estamos a mano, que tengas buen día- dijo Torrent dándole la espalda.

-Espera, estoy terminando de entrenar y quería comer algo, ¿no vienes conmigo?

Torrent dudó si aceptar la oferte pero ella tomó su brazo y jaló de él.

-Si es por el sudor no te preocupes, tomaré una ducha antes.

Él dudó, el sudor no le molestaba, pero ella olía tan bien que se moría por montarla pero decidió acompañarla a comer algo. Scarlett tomó una ducha lo más rápido que pudo, se puso una camiseta sencilla y un short. Cuando salió del baño, se puso muy contenta de que Torrent siguiera ahí.

-Cocinaré algo rápido, no tardaré mucho, creo que a ustedes les gusta su carne medio cruda. Yo no como carne así que no sé cómo me vaya a quedar, me tendrás que decir que tan cocida te gusta.

-¿Por qué no comes carne?

-Desde hace 7 años que soy vegetariana, no consumo carne porque no me gusta que maten a los animales. Entiendo que las nuevas especies tengan que consumir carne para estar sanos pero con los humanos no pasa lo mismo. ¿Así está bien?

Torrent asintió con la cabeza- ¿No te molestará verme comer carne medio cruda? Algunos humanos se sienten asqueados cuando comemos con ellos en el comedor.

-No me das asco. Tampoco consumo refresco pero sé que a ustedes les encanta te serviré un poco.

Cuando Scarlett estaba haciendo su mejor intento por hacer sentir cómodo a Torrent, no pudo apartar su mirada de los ojos de la nueva especie que la observaban fijamente. Sin querer su mano la traicionó y le tiró el refresco encima.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Sonó un pequeño rugido por parte de Torrent y retiró su camiseta. Scarlett nunca pensó que él sería tan perfecto sin camisa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y excitarse. Cuando estaba recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, Scarlett notó algo que llamó su atención.

-Te dispararon.

-Sí, fue hace tiempo, manifestantes que no estaban de acuerdo con la relación entre Justice y Jessie. Yo estaba cuidando la puerta principal y recibí un tiro.

Scarlett observó una cicatriz más leve que le llamó más la atención- Vi que Jessie tenía una mordida de Justice para marcarla como su pareja pero no sabía que las hembras hacían lo mismo.

-No es mi compañera, de hecho es de Bella, la compañera de Shadow, es una hembra regalo. Sucedió hace mucho, pero me mordió fuerte- Torrent rio- me sacó mucha sangre.

El cuerpo de Scarlett se tensó- ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué te atacó? - Scarlett sabía que las hembras regalo no atacarían si no fuera cuestión de vida o muerte, se encontraba furiosa al pensar que Torrent pudo haberle hecho algo a alguna.

-Fue un malentendido, yo no sabía que él tenía un compañero y pensé que Shadow quería aprovecharse de ella, lo ataqué pensando que la protegía, pero resultó ser su pareja por lo que Bella quiso protegerlo y me mordió.

Scarlett se relajó, recordó cuando él quiso protegerla y eso la tranquilizó, él no era malo. Ella acariciaba dulcemente sus cicatrices y el gruñó pero no parecía molesto, nunca se había sentido tan atraída por alguien.

-¿Tienes compañera?

-Había una hembra a la que quise, estábamos en Mercile y la llevaron varias veces para experimentos de reproducción. Ella era una primate, no fue mi compañera pero sentí algo por ella. Cuando salimos la busqué, la intenté rescatar, fue muy tarde cuando la encontré ya estaba muerta.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Scar mientras dejaba de acariciarlo y le volvió a servir refresco para que cenarán.

-Gracias por la cena, es la primera vez que cocinan para mí, normalmente tengo que ir a la cafetería o cocinarme algo yo mismo.

-No es nada, no me gusta cenar yo sola y las hembras suelen hacerlo más tarde, puedes venir cuando quieras y cocinaré para ti, podría mostrarte diferentes platillos o podría intentar preparar los que ti más te gusten.

Torrent la sujetó de la cintura y la besó. Ella era perfecta, ella iba a ser su hembra y nada iba a detenerlo. Sintió sus labios y acarició su espalda y sus glúteos, ella era suave y deliciosa. Se detuvo, recordó lo que sintió cuando perdió a la hembra primate y el miedo lo invadió, ¿Qué pasaría si se acoplaba con Scarlett y luego la perdía? No soportaría pasar por eso otra vez. La soltó y corrió hacia su cabaña, tenía que pensar.

Ella no lograba entender que había sucedido, el beso había sido perfecto pero él la abandonó. Tuvo miedo de no ser lo que él esperaba. Tomó la camiseta que se había manchado con refresco y la abrazó, su olor la hacía sentir segura.


	4. Chapter 4

En la mañana siguiente, Brass entró al cuarto y sintió el olor de Torrent en la habitación, miró a Scarlett que aún dormía. Ella abrazaba una camiseta mientras usaba la otra. Ella se levantó a oír a alguien abrió los ojos y vio a Brass, desilusionada de que no fuera Torrent.

-No sabía que necesitarás camisetas, de haber sabido yo mismo te hubiera traído algunas.

Ella no rio de su comentario, levantó la mirada y lo miró con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Torrent te ha lastimado? Si es así te juro que lo mataré.

-Él no me ha hecho nada, no le intereso.

-Ahora entiendo, noté que su olor aún no estaba en ti, siguen sin tener relaciones.

Scarlett se levantó y fue a la cocina, tomó yogurt y comenzó a comerlo.

-No te sientas mal, si lo que quieres es un compañero te aseguro que conseguiremos uno bueno para ti.

-Olvídalo, no sabes cómo me siento.

-Me enamoré de la compañera de alguien más, ella nunca me correspondió y solo fue mi amiga, sé lo que es tener amor no correspondido y enserio lamento que sufras eso.

Scarlett lo abrazó, se dio cuenta que no era la única con el corazón roto en esa habitación.

-Hay un rio cerca, podemos ir a nadar si te interesa, tal vez eso te anime.

-Me encantaría- Scar sonrió mientras buscaba su bikini, se lo puso y salió del baño.

-Será mejor que uses algo más que eso, estoy controlándome porque sé que no estás interesada en mí, pero me haces esto muy difícil y otro macho podría intentar tomarte.

Scarlett tomó una camiseta corta y unos shorts. La emocionaba nadar, hace mucho que no lo hacía.

-El rio está en la zona salvaje, pero no tengas miedo, estarás segura conmigo y no dejaré que nada te haga daño.

-Está bien.

Nadaron por una hora y Scar ya estaba cansada se salió del rio y se sentó cerca viendo nadar a Brass. Las nuevas especies eran muy interesantes y muy atractivas, no podía dejar de pensar en Torrent. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que la atrapaban unos brazos fuertes. Una mano cubría su boca para evitar que gritara, mordió la mano y pidió ayuda a Brass pero no recibió respuesta, él debía estar bajo el agua.

Scar sintió que la llevaban a una cabaña y miró sorprendida a la nueva especie que la había secuestrado. Brass salió del agua y notó que ya no se escuchaba a Scarlett comenzó a buscar su olor y lo encontró junto con el de otro macho, Vengeance.

Scar luchó y se soltó del agarre de Vengeance, no sabía si era otra prueba como la que le habían puesto para ver sus habilidades pero se sentía muy real. Comenzó a correr hacia la puerta cuando Vengeance la volvió a sujetar.

-No te asustes, soy Vengeance, llámame Ven, quiero una compañera, no te haré daño.

-Ya tengo a alguien.

-No hueles a ningún otro macho ni tienes marcas de estar emparejada.

-Él no se siente atraído por mí, pero yo solo lo quiero a él.

-Te haré olvidarlo- le acarició el brazo- eres muy hermosa no entiendo porque no le gustarías, está loco, yo si te sabré valorar.

Scar se alejó de él pero pensó en lo que dijo- ¿No te parezco muy delgada y frágil?

-Pareces sana, eres más fuerte que las otras hembras con las que me intenté emparejar, ellas peleaban más débil.

-¿Cuántas hembras has…? ¿Están ellas bien?

-Sí, una es ahora la compañera de Wrath y la otra ahora es compañera de Tiger, nadie quiere ser mi compañera, prefirieron irse con ellos.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que forzando a una mujer logres hacer que permanezca contigo, el día que encuentres a tu compañera no la tendrás que forzar.

-Yo tenía una compañera, la llevaron a mi celda para experimentos de reproducción, ella me acariciaba el pelo y era buena conmigo, la extraño, en las noches me siento muy solo. No tengo razón para vivir por eso quiero una compañera, para cuidarla y protegerla. No te haría daño, he aprendido a cocinar y puedo darte placer.

Una lágrima salió de los ojos de Scarlett. Él la limpió y se alejó un poco.

-No te forzaré, no soporto ver tus lágrimas, si quieres márchate.

-Son de tristeza, lamento lo que te sucedió, ¿qué es eso que se escucha?

-Son cachorros, los cuido mientras crecen, tienen hambre, estaba a punto de darles de comer cuando olí tu aroma, es delicioso.

Scar se sonrojó y acarició a uno de los cachorros.

-¿Es verdad que te atrae alguien más?

-Sí.

-¿Una nueva especie?

-Es un canino- dijo Scarlet sonrojándose más.

-Quieta, no te lastimaré- Vengeance la abrazó y se frotó contra ella. Scar no entendía del todo lo que pasaba.

-Él me olerá en ti, si le gustas esto lo volverá loco y te querrá marcar de inmediato, si no le interesas siempre estaré disponible para ti- le explicó Vengeance mientras la soltaba.

-Estos cachorros son hermosos, creo que podrían ser una buena razón para vivir, estoy segura de que encontrarás una compañera mejor que yo Ven, solo necesitas tiempo y paciencia, yo creo que…

Antes de que terminará su frase observó cómo Torrent se abalanzaba sobre Vengeance, y sintió que Brass la tomaba de la cintura.

-Suéltame, él no me hacía daño- dijo liberándose de Brass, volteó a ver a Torrent sobre Vengeance- déjalo, no lo lastimes, detente Torrent.

Torrent se apartó de Vengeance y la miró preguntándose porque lo defendía.

-Ahora entiendo, decidiste quedarte con él, querías un compañero y él una compañera, nunca imaginé que terminarían juntos pero si son felices- dijo Brass oliendo el olor de Ven sobre Scarlett.

-Te mataré- dijo Torrent mientras golpeaba a Ven.

-Basta, no- Scar gritaba, Vengeance golpeó a Torrent en la cabeza y él perdió el conocimiento.

-No lo maté por ti, normalmente pelea mejor pero su furia lo cegaba, le gustas mucho, no dudo que sean felices juntos-le dijo Ven a Scarlett mientras se iba.

Scarlett abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente de Torrent y lo puso sobre su hombro, con ayuda de Brass lo sacó de la cabaña de Vengeance y lo llevó a la suya. Scar le vendó la cabeza con cuidado y se aseguró de que estuviera bien.

-Toma una ducha, cuando despierte no le gustará el olor de Ven sobre ti, estaré cerca por si me necesitas pero los dejaré solos, en caso de problemas márcame al móvil o grita.

Scar se duchó y uso una de las camisetas de Torrent, tendría que comprar más si ella seguía robándolas. Torrent se veía tranquilo mientras estaba en la cama, ella se recostó sobre su pecho y se quedó dormida. Cuando ella se levantó, él seguía inconsciente, se miraba tan indefenso, acarició su cabello con cuidado y se sentó atrás de él, puso su cabeza en su regazo y besó sus heridas, quería curarlo.

Torrent comenzó a recuperar la memoria cuando sintió un olor delicioso a su alrededor, sintió dulces labios en su frente y unas manos que acariciaban su pecho y hombros. Nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida, el fuerte dolor de su cabeza era más que compensado con los mimos que ahora recibía. Él empezó a recordar todo, Vengeance la había secuestrado y ella lo defendía.

-¿Quieres a Vengeance como compañero?

Ella se emocionó al oír su voz, no le prestó atención a la pregunta y lo abrazó con más fuerza, seguía besando su cabeza y acariciándolo.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que te perdería.

Él la tomó del brazo y la hizo sentarse sobre él. La besó con mucha pasión, quería hacerla suya. Cuando intentó incorporarse sintió un mareo y pensó que el golpe de la cabeza tal vez había sido más grave de lo que pensó. Ella ya no iba a parar, se quitó su camisa y lo desvistió con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Ella besó su pecho y fue bajando, su miembro parecía tan grande, tenía que probarlo. Suavemente lo besó y lo introdujo en su boca, Torrent comenzó a gemir y a gruñir. Sabía que algunas hembras humanas hacían eso pero nunca imaginó que sería tan delicioso. Estaba inundado de placer cuando sintió que ella se sentó sobre él e introdujo su miembro en su vagina. Comenzó a bajar lentamente, mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su pecho. Sintió que él cuerpo de él se tensaba.

-¿Quieres dominarme, por qué quieres montarme tú a mí? ¿Me estás castigando?- preguntó Torrent tensó.

Ella no había pensado en que probablemente él querría estar encima pero sabía que con su golpe lo mejor sería que permaneciera acostado.

-Relájate, si quieres me detengo pero pensé que te gustaría.

-No pares.

Ella comenzó a introducir su miembro más profundo y a acelerar las embestidas. Sintió la mano de él acariciando su clítoris, no podía con el placer que sentía, lo hacía muy bien, sabía cómo tocarla para volverla loca.

-Torrent, yo me voy a …- no pudo terminar la frase ya que fuertes gemidos salieron de su boca mientras ella arqueaba su espalda y rasguñó su pecho. Pasó poco antes de que él se corriera dentro de ella. Su semen era cálido y se sentía como fuego en su interior.

-Mía- fue todo lo que dijo Torrent mientras acariciaba su espalda, ella había caído rendida sobre su pecho con su miembro aun bloqueando su salida.

Pasaron unos minutos y se retiró del interior de ella. Había sido perfecto, un sueño hecho realidad. Descansaron abrazados, había sido un día pesado y solo querían dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlett se levantó y sintió el cuerpo de Torrent a su lado, era cálido y olía bien. Quería estar a su lado el resto de su vida, por más cómoda que se sentía acostada a su lado, escuchó sus tripas exigiendo comida. Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, cogió frutas para ella y le preparó un omelette de jamón a Torrent. Él abrió sus ojos y tristeza le invadió su cuerpo, Scarlett lo había dejado, despertó solo en su cama y de ella solo quedaba su aroma.

-Buenos días, dormilón, ¿cómo amaneciste?- dijo Scarlett trayendo consigo la comida- no sé si me quedó bien, no estoy acostumbrada a cocinar esto, ¿te sientes mejor?-se sentó con él en la cama dejando el plato a un lado mientras observaba sus heridas y acariciaba detrás de sus orejas.

-Me mareo cuando me levanto y siento un leve dolor de cabeza- dijo Torrent después de intentar levantarse.

Ella comenzó a besar suavemente su frente y su cabeza. Tomó el plato con el desayuno que le había preparado y le dio de comer en la boca, lo alimentó y luego comenzó a comer ella. Miró el reloj y ya era muy tarde.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo que entrenar a las hembras regalo y hoy tendremos una invitada especial, me están esperando- lo miró y supo que algo no estaba bien- cancelaré la clase, te tengo que acompañar al centro médico.

-Llamaré a Flame y él me acompañará, al final del día pasaré por ti y cenaremos juntos.

-Estás mal, me gustaría acompañarte.

-No me gusta que me veas débil, me recuperaré e iré por ti.

-Yo no pienso que seas débil, eres bastante fuerte, está bien, pero déjame cuidarte esta noche, me encanta acariciarte y hacerte de comer.

Torrent la besó y se fue cómo pudo en busca de Flame, si no se iba pronto no iba a resistir las ganas de montar a su mujer.

Scarlett llegó a su clase y comenzó a instalarse, sonrió al ver a dos hembras regalo llegar, Tiny y Mist la saludaron y comenzaron a calentar. Poco después llegaron Mabel y Light que rápidamente se incorporaron al ritmo de las otras. Poco después llegó Creek pero solo dejó a una humana en la puerta y se fue a patrullar su zona, Breeze era la encargada de vigilar la zona donde se tomaba la clase y sus alrededores.

-Hola, me llamo Amber, espero no incomodarlas, me comentaron que podía ver la clase.

-Hola Amber, mi nombre es Scar y soy la instructora, ¿Por qué llevas lentes oscuros y una peluca? ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

-Hace tiempo les presté mi carro a Darkness y a Trey, ellos me ofrecieron un recorrido por el Homeland, sin embargo me comentaron que por ahora la reserva era más segura y que podían darme un breve tour por aquí. Los lentes y la peluca son por los manifestantes y los medios de comunicación, no quería meterme en problemas. Soy bailarina y aunque no soy muy famosa puede ser que alguien quiera arruinar mi imagen y mi carrera si me ven aquí.

-¿Podrías… podrías enseñarnos a bailar?- dijo tímidamente Mabel.

-Seguro, les enseñaré lo básico si quieren- volteó a ver a Scar y le dijo- solo tardaré unos minutos después podrás continuar con tu clase normal si te parece bien.

-A mí también me encantaría aprender unos pasos-dijo Scar sonriendo.

Terminaron de bailar un poco y la clase de autodefensa iba a comenzar cuando Amber se acercó a Scar.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo?

-No, estaría encantada de tenerte en mi clase.

-Ellas son tan diferentes a Creek, son muy pequeñas.

-Les llaman regalo, fueron otorgadas a las personas que invertían en Mercile. Ellas son más pequeñas porque servirían como ama de casas o para satisfacer las necesidades de sus dueños. Por favor no menciones nada de esto afuera.

-Eso es horrible, no te preocupes, mi boca esta sellada- dijo Amber guiñándole un ojo.

La clase de autodefensa iba bien cuando de repente llegó Breeze corriendo.

-Agujeraron el muro, hay intrusos, tenemos que ir todas al hotel.

El miedo las comenzó a invadir tenían que ir a refugiarse a un lugar seguro. Corrieron al jeep pero Breeze, las 4 hembras regalo, Amber y Scarlett no cabrían. Amber y Scarlett se miraron y supieron lo que pasaría.

-Déjanos aquí, somos humanas y no les llamaremos la atención, luego podrás venir por nosotras, protégelas a ellas primero- dijo Amber mientras regresaba al salón donde se daba la clase de autodefensa.

-No las puedo dejar solas e indefensas.

-Nos tendremos la una a la otra y no estaremos indefensas, dame tu arma, apúrense antes de que lleguen, estamos muy cerca del muro- dijo Scar tomando el arma de Breeze y alcanzando a Amber.

-Nos esconderemos y si nos llegan a encontrar dispararé, no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré- dijo Scarlett tranquilizando a Amber mientras llegaban al salón.

-Puedo entrar en la rendija del aire acondicionado, soy pequeña, ¿te parece bien?- dijo Amber mientras la intentaba soltar.

-Está bien, tendrás que doblarte para entrar pero eres bailarina supongo que no será un problema, yo estaré debajo de esa mesa y pondré el mantel encima, estaremos bien.

Se escondieron y pasaron minutos antes de que se oyeran 4 hombres irrumpiendo el salón y se oían otros dos en las afueras. Comenzaron a buscar a las hembras regalo pero no encontraron nada. Cuando estaban por salir, uno de los atacantes retiró el mantel de la mesa y observó a Scarlett debajo de ella.

-Te atrapé.

Antes de que pudiera tocarla, Scarlett le lanzó la mesa que tenía encima, dejándolo inconsciente. Rápidamente Scar corrió a protegerse detrás de otro estante y le disparó a uno de los hombres que quedaban. Por un momento Scar perdió de la vista a los otros dos hombres y cuando los buscó uno le golpeó la muñeca haciendo que soltará su pistola, la sujetó y el otro hombre iba a atacarla con una navaja.

Amber salió de la rendija del aire y golpeó al hombre que tenía la navaja con un bate de béisbol que se encontraba ahí para jugar. Corrió y alcanzó la pistola.

-Suéltala o te dispararé- le dijo al hombre que tenía atrapada a Scarlett.

-Para dispararme tendrías que atravesarla a ella-dijo el atacante poniendo a Scarlett frente a él.

Amber dudó nerviosa, había usado una pistola antes pero su puntería no era tan buena como para jugarse la vida de Scar. En eso, Scarlett forcejeó y se liberó del agarre de su agresor. Amber no lo dudó y le disparó, atravesándole el pecho al atacante. Los dos atacantes que estaban afuera intentaron abrir la puerta trasera del salón.

-Tenemos que irnos, corramos, sé de un área peligrosa donde podremos ocultarnos, será inseguro pero quedarnos aquí también lo sería.

Amber y Scarlett comenzaron a correr hacia la zona salvaje. Los dos atacantes comenzaron a seguirlas y se adentraron entre los árboles. Scarlett corrió a donde escuchó ladridos, se acercó a los perros y los acarició, los perros escucharon a los atacantes y comenzaron a morderlos, en segundos los atacantes ya estaban inconscientes debido a las mordidas.

Scar y Amber continuaron corriendo pero se toparon con una leona.

-¿A ella también la conoces?

-No, parece agresiva no te muevas.

La leona se comenzó a acercar y cuando lanzó a atacar a Scar, alguien se interpuso en su ataque.

-Vengeance, ten cuidado- dijo Scar pero después de que Vengeance recibió la mordida lanzó a la leona lejos y el animal huyó.

-Tenías una pistola, debiste de haber disparado.

-Torrent se preocupa por estos animales, no quería lastimarla.

-Te pudo haber matado, vengan conmigo a mi cabaña ahí estarán seguras.

-Ven, puedes ayudar a Amber, se lastimó los pies por correr descalza, le están sangrando.

-Preferiría cargarte a ti, ella huele horrible y no es muy bonita, no sería una buena compañera.

-Vengeance, no hables así, ella no está sorda- Scarlett le gritó indignada.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta, ni su comentario ni el tener que caminar, vamos a su cabaña.

En el camino Vengeance marcó a seguridad y para cuando llegaron a su cabaña, ya estaban Justice, Breeze y Torrent ahí. Torrent corrió a abrazar a Scarlett y no la soltaba.

-¿Cómo están las hembras regalo?- preguntó Scar a Breeze.

-Seguras en el hotel, gracias a ustedes.

-¿Y los atacantes?

-Los están interrogando, solo uno murió, recibió un balazo en el pecho- comentó Justice.

Amber comenzó a llorar fuertemente alarmando a todos. Scar se soltó del agarre de Torrent y corrió hacia ella.

-Está bañada en sangre, tenemos que llevarla a un centro médico- dijo Justice.

-No es mi sangre, yo lo maté, maté a alguien.

-Tranquila Amber, él me iba a matar a mí, tú me salvaste la vida, él nos iba a matar a ambas, fue en defensa propia, aquí nadie te hará daño.

Amber abrazó a Scarlett, Torrent las observaba, él quería abrazar a su mujer pero entendía que en esos momentos Amber la necesitaba más.

-Nada malo pasará, las leyes humanas no sirven aquí y nuestras leyes te defenderán, te llevaremos al centro médico y cuando te recuperes te ayudaremos a salir adelante- comentó Justice.

-No podrás bailar por un tiempo, lo siento- dijo Scar mientras veía los pies lastimados de la bailarina.

-No te preocupes, tengo mis ahorros y me servirá tener vacaciones, mi jefe lo entenderá- dijo Amber después volteó con Justice- no necesito ir al centro médico, me siento bien, solo quiero tomar una ducha y me iré de aquí.

-Está bien, no pareces herida, pero te invitamos esta noche al bar, si quieres vacaciones puedes tomarlas aquí, podrías estar con las hembras regalo unos días mientras te recuperas, si eso deseas.

-Lo pensaré.

-Yo te ayudaré a bañarte, tomaremos una camiseta de Ven y en un momento estaremos mejor- dijo Scar mientras acompañaba a Amber al baño.

Amber se quitó sus lentes oscuros, o lo que quedaba de ellos y su peluca. Se desvistió y comenzó a tomar la ducha, los pies le ardían pero nada del otro mundo, tenía golpes y rasguños en todo su cuerpo, hizo una mueca de dolor al tallarse las piernas. Amber salió del baño y Scar la ayudó a vestirse, se puso una camiseta de Vengeance y su ropa interior, la camiseta le llegaba hasta las rodillas por lo que no le importaba salir con ella. Breeze sonrió cuando vio a Amber.

-Tu cabello es rizado, es muy hermoso, ven conmigo, no puedes ir al bar usando esto, te prestaré ropa y te ayudaré a arreglarte.

Antes de que Amber pudiera contestar Breeze ya la llevaba en brazos. Solamente se escuchó un gracias a lo lejos. Torrent tomó a Scarlett en sus brazos y se despidió de Ven y de Justice.

-Ella iba a morir por salvar a la leona, deberías de enseñarle a cuidarse- dijo Ven refiriéndose a Scar.

-Lo haré- dijo Torrent con un gruñido.

-Gracias por salvarme Ven, lamento que hayas recibido la mordida.

-No es nada.


	6. Chapter 6

Llegaron a la cabaña y Torrent cargó a Scarlett hasta su habitación pero parecía molesto.

-¿Te duele algo?- preguntó Torrent.

-No, casi no tengo heridas, ¿cómo estás tú?

-Bien, me dieron medicamento y ya estoy mejor de la cabeza, estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿ibas a dejar que una leona te mordiera?

-No quería matarla, sabía lo mucho que a ti te importan esos animales.

-Me importas más tú. No deberías de… -antes de que Torrent terminará su frase Scarlett ya lo besaba y lo abrazaba.

-Olvida lo que paso, ahora estamos juntos.

-La única vez que estuvimos juntos tú me montaste, creo que es hora de que te monte yo a ti. Ábrete para mí, cariño.

Torrent comenzó a acariciarle las piernas y con cuidado se acercó a su entrepierna.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Scarlett mientras sentía la respiración de Torrent en su parte íntima.

-Te preparo para mí.

Antes de que Scarlett contestará algo comenzó a sentir sus labios en su clítoris y comenzó a gemir. Se sentía tan bien, Torrent la lamía y ella comenzó a sentir un placer que nunca había sentido, era increíble. Él saboreaba de ella con entusiasmo y jugaba con su lengua.

-Sabes delicioso, Scar, podría comerte por siempre.

Scarlett seguía gimiendo, ella sabía que así no aguantaría mucho. Se corrió mientras gritaba el nombre de Torrent, nunca había sentido lo que sintió en ese momento.

-Eso fue grandioso.

-Y apenas vamos empezando, gírate para mí, ponte sobre tus rodillas y agárrate fuerte.

Scarlett hizo lo que Torrent le pidió y escuchó sus gruñidos cuando empezó a penetrarla. Se sentía muy delicioso, no quería que se detuviera.

-Más mi amor, más rápido, por favor- Scarlett le rogó y rápidamente sintió cómo Torrent la penetraba más rápido y más profundo.

De la nada Scarlett sintió una mordida en su hombro y gimió, no del dolor, de la excitación que le provocó el sentir su boca en su hombro. Se corrió dentro de ella y al sentir su esperma caliente sobre ella, Scarlett también se corrió ruidosamente. Torrent se había bloqueado dentro de ella por lo que la acarició dulcemente abrazándola.

-Lo siento mucho, no quería lastimarte- le dijo Torrent mientras le lamía la herida del hombro.

-¿Me marcaste como tuya?

-Sí, eres mía, quiero que seas mi compañera, pediré los papeles si estás de acuerdo, es para toda la vida.

Torrent se salió dentro de su interior y la miró a los ojos. De la nada Scarlett se levantó y le mordió el hombro a Torrent lo más fuerte que pudo, aunque no le hizo daño, solo le dejó una marca roja.

-Ahora tú también eres mío-dijo Scarlett sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Si amor, por siempre tuyo.


	7. Epílogo

Una semana después, Scarlett sonrió mientras firmaba los papeles de emparejamiento entre ella y Torrent.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Será por siempre- le dijo Scar mientras le entregaba los papeles y la pluma a Torrent.

-Nunca había amado como te amo a ti en toda mi vida, me haces tan feliz.

Se besaron y todos aplaudieron, habían invitado a Jessie, Justice, a las hembras regalo y a muchas nuevas especies, incluso invitaron a Amber.

Scarlett comenzó a dar clases de autodefensa permanentemente y entrenaba tanto a las hembras regalo como a las humanas. Algunas hembra regalo ya trabajaban en la cocina del bar y otras ayudaban en el centro médico como enfermeras. Ellas eran más que felices teniendo a Scar a su lado.

En las tardes Torrent llegaba de su trabajo en seguridad y Scarlett le hacía de cenar y les encantaba platicar y ver películas juntos. Torrent nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien en su vida. Todas las noches las pasaban juntos, pasaron un mes siendo compañeros cuando una tarde Torrent notó a Scar nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?, siento tu nerviosismo y no dejas de caminar por todos lados, ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, hoy fui al centro médico.

-¿Por qué? ¿te sientes mal? ¿estás enferma?

-No, no es eso, pero tengo una noticia.

-Dímelo ya, me estás poniendo nervioso a mí también.

-Serás papá.

-¿Es enserio?

-Sí, apenas llevo 6 días de embarazo pero Trisha cree que todo está bien y lo tendremos como en 5 meses, sé que es muy pronto y que tal vez no estabas listo para esta noticia.

-No podría estar más feliz, tendremos un cachorro, lo cuidaré todo el tiempo, se parecerá a mí y jugaremos con el todo el tiempo.

Torrent y Scar se besaron y él la olfateo.

-Ya lo puedo oler en ti, pensé que el olor era por pasar tiempo a mi lado, pero ahora lo distingo, cargas a nuestro bebé.

-Nuestro bebé, ahora seremos una familia.

-Tú ya eras mi familia amor, mi todo.

FIN


End file.
